hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Tavon Hubbard
Tavon Hubbard was a contestant on Season 10 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 18th place. Personality Despite his experience and his position, Tavon lacked the knowledge to work in a brigade, disrespected the food he is working with, and did not take the competition seriously. He had a strong dislike towards Royce. Season 10 Episode 1 The eighteen chefs arrived to Hell's Kitchen via SUVs and police escort, and as they walked in, Sous Chef Scott told the chefs he shaved his head to prove his commitment to Ramsay and showed a picture of him with a full head of hair, before deciding to shave the chefs' heads. After two chefs got their heads shaved, really Sous Chef Scott's friends, the latter was about to shave Danielle's head until Ramsay stopped him and told her to get back in line. He told the chefs to get in the kitchens to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Tavon was the eighth person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Dana. Before his dish could be tasted by Ramsay, he revealed that he was an Executive Chef at age 22 running a brigade in Washington, which Ramsay praised. He made a shrimp scallops and crab over Fettucini Alfredo with Whiskey Infused sauce, Ramsay found it was drenched in vinegar, and claimed it be hideous and rank. He ended up losing the round to Dana and took offense, claiming it was the first time anyone said that his food was so "fucked up". The blue team lost the first challenge 3-5 and were punished with having to clean up both kitchens. During the punishment, he was annoyed about having to clean, claiming he would never wash dishes especially when wearing white skinny jeans. Later that night, the men spent their time studying the menu, and were well prepared during prep. During dinner service, Tavon was on the appetizer station with Guy and Royce. He sent up raw pigeon, and an angry Chef Ramsay claimed it to be so raw, it could still fly. Royce called him a fucking moron and Ramsay then questioned if he was actually an Executive Chef with Patrick claiming he was going down in flames. Later, when Ramsay criticized Justin's undercooked scallops, it was revealed that they had been sliced appallingly by himself and that Justin had been sabotaged. Patrick described the scallops as mutilated, Clemenza claimed they'd been butchered with a paper clip and Brian claimed that he had treated them like a homeless rat. Ramsay angrily asked him why he was performing so poorly despite being an executive chef, but he simply claimed he froze. Ramsay told him he hadn't even defrosted but he simply laughed it off angering Ramsay, resulting in him being thrown out kitchen to the dorms. He claimed it was the first time he'd ever been thrown out of a kitchen calling Ramsay a fucking douchebag. He was soon joined by Royce, and after a raw onion tart from Chris, the entire blue team was kicked out. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Tavon was considered for elimination by Patrick and Brian, but he defended Don when the latter was considered, questioning the men’s logic of not picking Royce, his station partner who fucked up as much as he did. Tavon was the blue team's first nominee for elimination with Don being the second. However, Chef Ramsay called the consensus crap and instead, he and Royce were called down. During his plea, he admitted he'd been the main reason that happened but took responsibility and rated his performance as Prep Cook off the line which Ramsay disputed stating it was more dishwasher. He was eliminated, much to the relief of the other chefs, for his poor performance on appetizers, poor butchering of the scallops, and failing to hold up his executive chef position. During his interview he stated he was annoyed that he was the first one eliminated but felt happy to go home and watch Royce fuck up the following week. Ramsay's comment: "Tavon may have been an Executive Chef at 22, but he did little to impress me in his short stay in Hell's Kitchen." Episode 20 Ramsay was about to pick either Christina or Justin after the final dinner service, he tricked them by saying Tavon as the winner, which led to showing the highlights of his time on the show. Nomination history Trivia *He and JR (season 13) are the only two contestants from the capital city of Washington D.C. *At age 22 (29 now), he was the youngest of the season, and Is also the youngest contestant ever to be eliminated on the opening night. *After his appearance on the show, he opened his own private chef business called Chef Tav, which offers catering classes and private dining experiences. Quotes *"That's the first time anybody said my food was so fucked up on so many different levels. This is horrible!" *"Can't get no fucking worse than this, having Tavon washing dishes. I have a skinny white jeans, like I just don't... wanna wash dishes!" *"I guess I froze, I mean..." *"What else do you want me to say?" *"This was the first time I've ever been kicked out of a kitchen in my career. Chef Ramsay, you're a fucking douchebag!" *"Royce is a fuck up, and all over the place." *(After his elimination) "Being the first to be eliminated sucks of course, nobody wants to be first but I did what I did. I messed up, but now I'm looking forward to sitting on my couch and see Royce's ass go the fuck home next week." External Links * * Category:Chef Category:Season 10 Category:LGBT Category:18th Place